The Burger King and the Dairy Queen
by Arcynic
Summary: Burgers plus Milkshakes plus Royalty equals Ruki x Ryo? Juri does have a strange sense of math... [Oneshot]


Dedicated to Selece, why? Cause she's a Ryuki fan and loves the title as much as I do. xD

Chan- suffix in Japanese that implies affection

* * *

"Let's see...I'll have a number 2, number 4, number 7, number 3, and...number 9" 

"...Will that be _all_?" The bewildered cashier asked the smiling tanned brunette.

"Throw in a side salad too."

The cashier and several of the boy's friends behind him sweatdropped, "Well, your order will take a while so, next?"

A pretty reddish brunette with her hair tied in a spiky ponytail pushed past the other youth with a frown. "You're a cow, Ryo." She muttered as he moved aside.

"A _what_?"

"A _cow_." She repeated, "They have four stomachs."

Her companion chuckled warmly, "Trust you to come up with a retort like that."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the cashier of the fast-food restaurant. "I'll have the number 5 with a milkshake."

"A burger and a milkshake?" Her companion quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked defensively, turning to him.

"Nothing...but it is just a bit odd isn't it?"

"A burger and a milkshake is a perfect combination." She snapped in annoyance before turning back to the cashier to wait for her food.

"Cold as ice. Same as ever, eh Ruki chan?" He replied, a broad smile on his face.

"Don't _call _me that."

It was then that the only other female of their little group began to giggle softly, going unnoticed by all the others, who were too enraptured by the other two's amusing argument, except the goggle headed boy beside her.

"What's so funny, Juri chan?" He asked. She whispered something in his ear, causing him to laugh louder than she had been initially and loud enough for their other friends to turn their confused faces towards them.

"What's up you guys?" A boy with blue hair finally questioned the pair at the back of the line.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Another with a black tennis visor asked, looking highly curious.

"Well…Ruki chan ("How come she gets to call you Ruki chan?" Ryo whined good-naturedly) called Ryo a cow... and Ryo called Ruki cold as ice…or ice cream..." The girl began before she was overcome by a fresh set of giggles.

Takato took over as Juri couldn't control her laughter, "And they're both considered royalty because of the Digimon card tournament a few years back...so that kinda makes Ryo the Burger King, and Ruki the Dairy Queen." Takato also couldn't control his laughter at seeing his friends' blank faces.

Juri finished, "And that, according to Ruki chan, makes for a perfect combination, right?" This caused her to dissolve into another fit of giggles, soon joined by the Takato, and the other three boys with them. Ryou's smile grew even wider as he looked slyly at the girl beside him, while her expression stayed completely blank.

"Order up!" The cashier announced happily.

Ruki turned to face the cashier, "I want a soda."

* * *

A/N: Ruki is so fun to write! I love this girl, she's awesome. Any and all ooc-ness is due to the fact that I haven't watched Tamers in a long while... (And I really hope there aren't any..my last fic's reviews have gotten me a bit paranoid..) 

Funny thing, the story was created after the title, and the first version I thought up was way different than this one. But the first one ended up not making sense in my mind...but I loved the title so much that I didn't want to waste it. And so this was born! And I'm much happier with this. Okay, reviews are most welcome, and check my deviantart! Link's on my profile. I have a Tamers sketch up..and probably more will follow..

Oh yes, and I really don't have anything against a burger and a milkshake..I do prefer soda myself..cause it's easier to digest the food with I suppose... (Arg...my biology class will forever haunt me won't it?) In anycase, whichever you prefer, do review? It's food to an author. xD

Edit: Wow..no one noticed that the ice cube thing didn't have anything to do with dairy...I fixed it now though... xD


End file.
